Tortillas
by AlmaEscritora
Summary: One-shot. Sasusaku. Sakura llega a casa después de haber estado trabajando en el hospital y se encuentra la casa vacía. Decide preparar una tortilla con la receta que le ha dado Hinata, pero cuando enciende la luz de la cocina se encuentra con una sorpresa impactante...


¡Hola! Aquí traigo otro Sasusaku, pero antes de nada, debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos, ¡se los he cogido prestados a Kishimoto por lo que espero sea una buena causa! Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis al leerlo tanto o más que yo al escribirlo.

¡Un saludo!

**TORTILLAS**

\- ¿Hola?- Nadie contestó.

Sakura cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y colgó el abrigo en el armario de la entrada. La casa estaba silenciosa, completamente a oscuras. Le extrañó, pues su marido y su hija deberían estar allí, aunque supuso que estarían en el parque. Deslizó los pies en el interior de sus zapatillas y se dirigió dando saltitos a la cocina, ansiosa por poner en práctica la nueva receta de tortilla que Hinata le había enseñado. La sorpresa que se llevó al encender la luz se dibujó en su rostro.

Sarada, con apenas cuatro años de edad, sostenía un cartel en el que se leía: "NO MÁS TORTILLAS" y se manifestaba sobre la mesa. A su lado, Sasuke reía. Apretó tanto el marco con la mano que le hizo una pequeña grieta.

\- ¿Ha sido idea tuya?- La sonrisa se borró de la faz del Uchiha.

Sakura no dijo nada, se limitó a dar media vuelta y a encerrarse en su cuarto con un portazo. Sasuke tragó saliva. Cuando su mujer se enfadaba normalmente gritaba, pero el hecho de que se hubiera quedado en silencio le hizo comprender que había ido demasiado lejos. No esperaba que se lo tomara tan a pecho.

\- ¿Mami se ha enfadado?

\- Sí cariño, tenemos que pedirle perdón.

Padre e hija se situaron frente a la puerta de la habitación y llamaron con suavidad.

\- Sakura, abre.

Del otro lado sólo llegaron unos sollozos ahogados. Sasuke suspiró y entró en la habitación, pidiendo a la pequeña que esperaba en el pasillo y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. La encontró hecha un ovillo sobre la cama, de espaldas a él, tratando de ocultarle el rostro.

\- ¡Lárgate!- le gritó, pero él hizo caso omiso y se sentó a su lado.

\- Sakura, yo…

\- Qué, ¿te has divertido?

\- No, no si a ti te ha sentado mal.

\- Si no te gustan mis tortillas, podías haberlo dicho. Yo… yo sólo quería ser la mejor…- Rompió en llanto y Sasuke la obligó a incorporarse para abrazarla.

\- Pero boba, ¿no ves que ya lo eres?- Al ver que no obtenía respuesta de su mujer, suspiró y continuó hablando- ¿Vas a hacer que te lo diga? Eres la ninja más inteligente que he conocido, eres fuerte y preciosa… Puedes hacer infinidad de cosas y ni sé cuántas veces has curado mis heridas o incluso te debo la vida. Pero hay que admitir que la cocina no es precisamente tu fuerte. Cuando vi a Sarada me pareció gracioso, no se me ocurrió pensar que podía herirte… Ahora veo que he sido un idiota. Lo siento Sakura, lo siento mucho.

El Uchiha estrechó el abrazo y la pelirrosa lo rodeó con sus brazos.

\- Sí, eres un idiota. Pero tienes razón, ha sido algo infantil por mi parte ponerme así con la comida…

\- No quiero que pienses que no valoramos tu esfuerzo, al contrario, bastante lío tienes ya en el hospital y cuidando de Sarada tú sola cada vez que tengo que salir a una misión. Deja que al menos haga yo la comida.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa empañada de lágrimas. Sasuke no pudo contenerse más y la besó con infinita ternura. En ese momento, escucharon la puerta abrirse y se separaron de un salto. Sarada se acercó a ellos con timidez.

\- Mami, ¿sigues enfadada? Lo siento…

Sakura la tomó en sus brazos y, sentándola sobre su regazo, la estrechó con fuerza.

\- Claro que no mi niña- La pequeña sonrió y la besó en la mejilla- ¿Así que no te gustan mis tortillas?

\- Saben raro- admitió, sonrojada.

\- La próxima vez tienes que decírmelo, ¿vale? Puedes contarme cualquier cosa- Sarada asintió enérgicamente- Hoy hará la cena papá, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¡Bieen! ¿Y qué vas a hacer papá?- Sasuke miró a Sakura y sonrió.

\- Pues la verdad es que me gustaría hacer una tortilla, si tu madre y tú queréis ayudarme.

Así, los tres se pusieron manos a la obra para hacer entre risas la tortilla más rica que habían probado nunca.


End file.
